Before U Go, Joongie Version
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Before U Go Dance Vers. memang terkesan seksi jika duo HoMin itu yang menampilkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang Kim/Jung Jaejoong yang menampilkan tarian seksi tersebut? -"Yunnie Joongie mau lagi."- YunJae Fanfiction.


Before U Go, Joongie Version

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

AN: ini ff terinspirasi dari lagu TVXQ Before U Go Dance Vers., beberapa bagian bakalan diambil dari dance lagu ini. Jadi, mending lihat dulu MVnya gimana dan bacanya juga sebaiknya sambil dengarin ini lagu. Oke, selamat membaca readerdeul semua :*

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang malam ini, membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan menggigil kedinginan. Ya, kecuali jika orang itu mengenakan pakaian berlapis-lapis dan sangat tebal. Namun dalam cuaca seperti ini masih ada saja yang dengan sukarela berkeliaran di luar dengan pakaian seadanya dan tentu akan membuatnya kedinginan hingga menusuk tulang. Salah satunya seorang namja tampan bermata musang ini. Jung Yunho, ya, namanya terdengar familiar di telinga para k-poper ataupun manusia-manusia penyuka drama Korea. Menjadi orang terkenal membuatnya harus merelakan waktu nyamannya yang harusnya ia dapatkan sekarang. Harusnya ia sekarang sudah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sambil, eumm… mungkin menonton video yadong lagi yang baru ia dapatkan dari maknae evilnya. Tapi yang ada sekarang hanya harusnya, karena pada kenyataannya sekarang ia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor drama sambil merasakan angin malam yang ia pikir mungkin sebentar lagi akan membekukan otaknya.

Sekali lagi terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir menggoda itu. Ia cukup kesal juga karena lawan mainnya kali ini lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan. Bagaimana mungkin, syuting yang harusnya selesai jam 6 tadi sekarang malah sangat molor hingga jam 8 malam. Membuatnya lagi-lagi merelakan waktu tidurnya. Lebih kesalnya lagi waktunya terbuang karena yeoja yang sering kali salah melakukan adegannya. Dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa akhirnya syuting hari ini pun selesai. Jam 9 malam. Huufff, semoga saja ia masih sempat menonton video yadong barunya itu, harapnya.

Yunho baru saja akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun harus tertunda karena handphonenya tiba-tiba bordering. 'Nae BooJae', nama tersebut terpampang jelas di layar handphonenya. Dengan cepat dan semangat Yunho mengklik tulisan accept yang ada di layar. Dengan senyum sumringahnya ia menyapa BooJaenya, melupakan rasa lelahnya tadi.

"Boo, ada apa?"

"Yunniehh~, Joongie merindukanmu….."

_PIP_

"Ha?" Yunho hanya memasang tampang cengonya sekarang. BooJaenya tiba-tiba menelpon tapi hanya mengatakan 3 kata itu? Bahkan panggilannya tidak sampai 30 detik. Ia benar-benar merasa heran. Belum lagi ia mendengar Jaejoong berbicara dengan sedikit mendesah dan terdengar manja. Ohh, Jae, kau sepertinya telah membangunkan beruang lapar sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Yunho dengan segera melesat cepat kearah apartemen Jaejoong. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya', yang ia yakini pasti akan lebih hot dari pada video yadong pemberian Changmin. Oh, ia benar-benar tidak sabar sekarang untuk sampai di apartemen kekasih manisnya itu, masuk ke kamar pinknya dan langsung menerkamnya saat itu juga. Seringai mesum pun sudah mulai bertengger di bibir seksinya tersebut.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan, tidak perduli jika tindakannya itu sangat mengganggu pemarkir lain. Ia dengan cepat menaiki lift dan akhirnya sampailah di depan apartemen Jaejoong. Dengan tidak sabar Yunho memencet bel berkali-kali, namun tidak ada respon sedikit pun dari penghuni apartemen tersebut. Tidak ambil pusing akhirnya Yunho langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, untung ia masih ingat kode apartemen kekasihnya.

Yunho sudah berada di dalam. Seluruh ruangan tempat ia berdiri sekarang telah gelap. Yunho menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada disana, namun tidak ditemukan Jaejoong dimana pun. _'Kemana Joongie?'_ Yunho mulai heran, apa jangan-jangan saat menelpon tadi BooJaenya tidak sedang di apartemen? Entahlah, ia masih saja berkeliling hingga menemukan kamar Jaejoong. Ia yakin Jaejoong ada di dalam.

Dengan pelan Yunho menggeser daun pintu bercat putih itu. Ruangan ini masih terang rupanya, tidak seperti ruangan yang lain. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, namun lagi-lagi tidak ditemukan Jaejoong disana. Yunho akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar, terdengar suara percikan air yang baru saja dimatikan, sepertinya Jaejoong sedang ada di kamar mandi. Pantas saja selama Yunho memanggil-manggil tadi tidak terdengar.

Si namja Jung mulai merasa jantungnya terus berdebar cepat. _'Apa Joongie baru selesai mandi? Apa saat keluar kamar mandi nanti ia hanya akan mengenakan handuk pendek yang melilit pinggang rampingnya hingga paha mulusnya itu? Atau Joongie malahan tidak mengenakan apa pun saat keluar nanti? Aku harap opsi terakhir yang benar. Kkkk.' _ Yunho malah berpikir mesum sekarang dan terlihat senyuman aneh di bibir berbentuk hati tersebut.

Tidak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Jaejoong di depan pintu, yang membuat Yunho hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya saat itu juga. Walau yang terlihat Jaejoong saat ini tidak seperti bayangannya tadi, tapi YUnho bahkan lebih senang pemandangan seperti ini, Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih seksi dan menggoda.

Jaejoong masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Ternyata Yunnienya telah berada dikamarnya. Ia mulai tersenyum nakal dan berjalan pelan ke arah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho masih saja diam di tempat. Ia rasa adik kebanggaannya sudah mulai menegang sekarang, melihat Jaejoong yang baru keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan kebesaran dengan 2 kancing atas yang sudah terlepas, mengekspose bahu putihnya dan sedikit dada montokya, kemeja itu pun hanya menutupi sedikit sekali bagian paha di bawah daerah privacynya . Rambut pirang Jaejoong masih terlihat basah. Belum lagi tatapan dan senyum menggoda itu benar-benar membuatnya hard seketika.

Jaejoong yang sangat merindukan Yunnienya tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh tegap dihadapannya. Melihat orang yang dipeluknya masih saja bengong, dengan cepat ia mencuri ciuman manis dari bibir kekasihnya dan akhirnya Yunho mulai kembali ke dunia nyata.

Yunho memberikan senyum terbaiknya merasakan Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat. Dibalasnya pelukan Jaejoong juga dengan erat.

"Yunnie…. Joongie sangat merindukanmu. Yunnie sudah jarang sekali kesini." terlihat raut kesedihan dari wajah mulus itu. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan dan berharap BooJaenya dapat mengerti keadaannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Yunnie Joongie maafkan, yang penting Yunnie sudah ada disini bersama Joongie." Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum mesum. Diliriknya pantat yang sedikit menungging itu. Tangan nakal yang awalnya hanya mengelus lembut punggung Jaejoong sekarang mulai merambat ke bawah, mencari sasaran yang tepat untuk diremas dengan tangannya.

Tangan besar itu telah sampai pada tujuannya. Yunho mulai meremas dengan gemas pantat yang menurutnya rata itu. Terasa Jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukannya mulai bergerak-gerak kecil.

Tidak puas karena remasannya masih terhalang kain, akhirnya Yunho menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata Jaejoong tidak memakai underwear. Senyum mesum makin terlihat di bibirnya.

"BooJaeku ternyata nakal eoh? Hanya memakai kemeja tipis begini tanpa memakai dalaman satupun." Yunho mulai meremas kembali pantat menggoda itu.

"Eummhh… Yunhh..." Jaejoong mulai menggeliat dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia mulai terangsang rupanya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku ya dengan pakaian seperti ini? Hum?"

"Jo-joongie sangat merindukan Yunniehh… aahh…" Jaejoong mulai menggeliat resah. Yunho meremas pantatnya dengan kuat.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengatasi kerinduan Joongie?" Yunho mulai menyeringai. Tangannya tadi yang hanya satu untuk meremas pantat kekasihnya sekarang sudah bertambah. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat pantat itu. Sesekali dengan nakalnya mulai menggesek hole sempit yang tersembunyi diantara bongkahan kenyal itu.

Jaejoong makin tidak bisa diam. Yunho dapat merasakan kejantanan kekasihnya mulai mengeras, menggesek-gesek kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celananya.

"Aaahh… Yu-yunniehh… aahhh… Yunnie hanya perlu… eummhh… duduk saja dan melihat Joongie." Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya kasar, membuat Yunho terduduk di atas kasur hijau milik namja cantik itu.

"Kau akan melakukan apa memangnya?" Yunho sedikit heran melihat Jaejoong yang menjauh darinya, menuju ke arah tv yang sudah terhubung dengan DVD player dan peralatan lainnya.

"Yunnie hanya perlu duduk saja sambil melihat Joongie ne? dan Yunnie tidak boleh mendekati Joongie, atau Yunnie tidak akan bisa menyentuh tubuh Joongie setelahnya." Jaejoong sedikit memberi peringatan untuk kekasihnya agar tidak merusak rencananya. Sekarang tubuh ramping itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Yunho duduk.

Layar tv mulai menampilkan 8 orang pria berbaju putih dengan latar tempat yang polos. Musik mulai terdengar dan terlihatlah semua pria itu bergerak secara beraturan, membentuk sebuah tarian yang indah dan terkesan seksi.

Yunho tahu benar apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Salah satu lagu andalannya yang ia bawakan bersama sang maknae. Pakaian serba putih pada beberapa scene dan pakaian serba hitam untuk scene yang lainnya. Ya, Before You Go, lagu yang mereka bawakan dengan versi lain. Ditemani dengan 6 penari latar dan dengan pakaian mereka yang sederhana dan formal namun sangat menawan untuk dipandang.

_G__eudaeman baraboneun geoshi budamseureopdago neukkindamyeon nan  
__I__je geuman tteonalge  
__N__ae kamjeongeul daseuriji mothae geudael gwerobge haetdeon georamyeon  
__I__je nan mulleonalke_

Suara lembut Yunho mulai terdengar dan tarian mereka pun mulai lebih aktif. Mata musang itu berpaling dari layar tv saat mendengar suara lembut hampir seperti desahan milik Jaejoong memanggil namanya. Dalam seketika tatapan mata musang itu tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh indah di hadapannya. Jaejoong yang ia lihat sekarang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya, persis dengan dance yang ia bawakan pada MVnya itu. Walau sebenarnya ada yang berbeda. Jaejoong bergerak dengan sangat menggoda dan erotis, membuat Yunho yang ingin meneguk ludahnya namun sangat terasa sulit. Jaejoongnya terlalu menggiurkan sekarang.

_N__an geudaega huk hago nae gyeoteseo naraga beorilkka  
__D__an harudo hyu hago swil sujocha eopseotdan malya  
__N__ae ireon pabo gateun jibchagi  
__N__eorapeuge hal jul nan mijyeo mollatda_

Tubuh Jaejoong terus bergerak sesuai irama. Liukkannya terlihat sembarangan sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan yang ada di layar tv, tapi kesan menggoda lah yang ingin ditunjukkan Jaejoong pada kekasih beruangnya itu.

_I__geonmaneun algoga neoman saranghaesseotdeon  
__D__an han namjayeotdago_

Tangan kanan penari pada MV seharusnya hanya mampir di pangkal paha kanan. Namun berbeda saat Jaejoong yang mempraktekkannya. Tangan mungil itu malah menyerempet bergerak ke arah juniornya yang sedikit menegang, sedikit terlihat karena kemeja yang ia pakai tadi terlalu pendek. Dengan nakalnya tangan itu meremas kejantanannya sendiri dengan lumayan keras, menyebabkan sebuah lenguhan lolos dari cherry lipsnya.

"Aahhh…"

_N__eomu miryeonhaeseo neojocha  
__J__igijido mothaetdeon  
__P__abo deungshini yeotda  
__N__eo kkeutkkaji nae gyeote nameumyeon  
__D__eo himdeulgo sseureojil jido molla  
__A__ju jarhan geoya neoreul jayurobge haejul sarami  
__N__e gyeote ol keoya  
__N__e gyeote ol keoya_

Jaejoong kembali menggerakan tubuhnya seperti yang ada di layar tv. Tangannya tadi sudah ia lepaskan dari kejantanan mungilnya.

_S__asohan eotteon byeon myeongdo ije haji anheulke  
__G__eureon pyojeong jitji ma (seulpeo)  
__N__aneun danji ibeul dadko neoye haengbong maneul baraejugo shipeosseo  
__G__eureon ge aninde no no no no no  
__C__hanbarame hu hago chagaun ne son nokhyeojudeon nal  
__N__ae gaseume puk hago ankyeo nanun ilnyeon manye cheot kiseu  
__N__an nareul jugo maratda eonjerado geureohke_

Tarian Jaejoong terus berlanjut. Namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin terlihat tidak beraturan. Walau begitu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang sudah sangat mampu membuat kejantanan Yunho mengeras dengan cepat. Kedua tangan Jaejoong tidak mau diam untuk menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Beberapa kali kedua tangan lembut itu mengerjai dada dan kejantanannya yang sekarang bahkan sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum, terlihat karena cairan putih itu beberapa kali menetes di lantai putih bersih kamar tersebut. Desahan pun tidak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya, menikmati service yang ia lakukan sendiri.

_I__geonmaneun algoga  
__N__eoman saranghaesseotdeon  
__D__an han namjayeotdago  
__N__eomu miryeonhaeseo neojocha jigijido mothaetdeon  
__P__abo deungshiniyeotda  
__N__eo kkeutkkaji nae gyeote nameumyeon  
__D__eo himdeulgo sseureo jiljido molla  
__A__ju jarhan geoya neoreul jayurobge haejul sarami  
__N__e gyeote ol keoya  
__N__e gyeote ol keoya_

Reff dari lagu tersebut kembali terdengar. Namun tidak seperti tadi, tarian Jaejoong sudah mulai berkurang. Kakinya lemas, nafsunya sudah berada dipuncak sekarang, ia tidak sangsup jika terus bermain sendiri seperti ini.

_H__aengbokhan chueokdeureul naege jwoseo komapda  
__N__eon itko sara  
__N__eon modu ijeobeorigo  
__K__eokjeongseureon nunbiteuro boji ma  
__N__an gwaehnchanha_

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik Kim Jaejoong sekarang mulai mengarah ke tempat kekasihnya duduk. Langkahnya terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tatapan mata sayu, menyiratkan nafsunya yang begitu besar. Segera tubuh rampingnya ia dudukan diatas paha Yunho. Sebelah tangannya mengalung pada leher sang kekasih sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai mengalus dada bidang yang sudah terpampang di hadapannya, Yunho sudah melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan saat Jaejoong asik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya tadi. Mata mereka beradu pandang, saling berbagi rasa cinta dan nafsu melalui kontak mata tersebut. Seulas senyum menggoda dilayangkan Jaejoong mendapati kejantanan sang kekasih yang masih tersembunyi itu terasa sangat keras saat tidak sengaja menggesek miliknya yang tidak tertutupi.

"Yunnie~" satu kata manja keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, menyebut panggilan sayang sang kekasih darinya. Tubuhnya sekarang menempel erat pada tubuh Yunho. Pipinya ia tempelkan pada bahu tegap namja yang sedang memangkunya. Sesekali cherry lips indah itu sengaja ia tempelkan pada leher Yunho sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. Yunho sedikit bergidik dibuatnya.

"Sudah selesai kegiatan menggodanya, Jung Jaejoong?" tangan Yunho tidak mau diam saja. Sebelah tanggannya mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut dan sayang, dan sebelahnya lagi masuk ke dalam kemeja Jaejoong, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit namja cantiknya.

"Ani, Joongie tidak sedang menggoda kok tadi, hanya ingin mempraktekkan dance Yunnie yang seksi itu."

"Dan kau sukses mempraktekkannya dengan tarian yang jauh lebih seksi sayang." bibir hati milik Yunho mulai bergerak menciumi leher Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dari tempat ia bersandar tadi. Lenguhan lembut mulai terdengar saat Yunho mulai menjilati lehernya sambil sesekali menyesap daerah sensitif pada leher putih itu. Kissmark yang ia torehkan tidak terlalu merah mengingat Jaejoong yang selalu sibuk sehari-hari berada di luar dan dengan kamera para netizen yang selalu membuntutinya, bisa bahaya jika kissmarknya terlihat.

"Enghhh… hihihhi, kalau begitu jika tarian Joongie tadi direkam dan dijual pasti banyak yang beli kan? Bahkan akan jauh lebih banyak dari penjualan album lagu ini." Jaejoong tersenyum jahil saat melayangkan kata-kata candaan yang terkesan sangat membahayakan tadi. Siapa yang tidak akan membeli videonya jika yang akan mereka lihat adalah seorang namja cantik dan seksi dengan kulit putih bersih dan berpenampilan sangat menggoda. Bahkan seorang pria stright bisa saja menyimpang seketika melihat junior mungil Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan precum semenjak pertengahan lagu tersebut.

"Yak! Mana boleh begitu. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuh seksi Joongie selain Yunnie. Arra?"

"Ne Yunnie, arraseo. Kalau begitu Yunnie harus bayar sekarang."

"Bayar? Membayar untuk apa?"

"Yunnie sudah menonton pertunjukkan Joongie secara live tadi, dan mendapat kursi paling istimewa karena tepat berada di hadapan Joongie, jadi Yunnie harus membayarnya sekarang, dan dengan harga yang mahal."

"Baiklah. Jadi dengan apa dan berapa aku harus membayarnya hum?" Yunho menciumi wajah kekasihya dengan gemas. Beginilah Joongienya jika sedang bersamanya, manja dan kekanakan.

"Hihihi, Yunnie hanya cukup membayarnya dengan little Yunnie ini, masukkan ke hole Joongie, dan cukup satu ronde saja." Tangan Jaejoong dengan nakalnya meremas benda kebanggaan kekasihnya itu yang masih terbalut celana. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Rasanya sesak sekali saat kejantanannya yang sudah membesar itu masih terperangkap dalam kain yang cukup ketat, belum lagi Jaejoong malah meremasnya tadi.

"Lalu Yunnie, masih ada satu lagi, ini spesial dari Joongie jadi Yunnie harus membayarnya double ne."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membayarnya sayang. Memangnya apa yang spesial itu?"

"Eummm… Joongie sudah memasang kamera di ujung ruangan sana, jadi dari tadi sampai nanti kegiatan kita akan terekam. Jika Yunnie mau rekamannya Yunnie harus membayarnya." Telunjuk Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah sebuah kamera yang ternyata sudah terpasang pada sudut ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang. Yunho sedikit cengo juga mendapati kekasihnya ternyata memiliki ide seperti ini, namun segera ditepisnya segala rasa herannya karena ia akan mendapatkan sebuah oleh-oleh besar setelah berkunjung dari apartemen kekasihnya. Ia yakin video yang ia dapatkan nanti akan menjadi tontonannya sehari-hari.

"Baiklah, untuk video itu berapa aku harus membayarnya?"

"Eummm… bagaimana kalau dua ronde? Doggy style dan Joongie yang diatas."

"Setuju. Bisa aku bayar sekarang?" Bibir Yunho mulai bergerak kembali setelah asik meladeni 'jual-beli' yang diadakan Jaejoong. Lidahnya kembali menjilati kulit mulus itu menuju dada berisi yang sedikit terekspos karena kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan mulai melorot dari bahu mungilnya.

"Eunghhh… Tentu, Joongie sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan bayaran Joongie." tubuhnya mulai menggeliat kecil saat bibir hati kekasihnya sudah berhasil menemukan nipple merah mudanya, menjilatinya dengan lembut.

"Dasar kucing nakal." selesai dengan kalimatnya Yunho langsung menyambar bibir menggoda yang ia dambakan sejak tadi karena terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahan. Mulut Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka saat ia menempelkannya tadi membuat lidahnya dengan mudah masuk ke dalam rongga tersebut. Lidahnya bergerak dengan liar di dalam sana, mengabsen gigi-gigi si kekasih dan membelit lidahnya, membuat Jaejoong mengerang tertahan karena suaranya yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Saliva yang entah milik siapa itu mengalir keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, membuat sebuah alur menuju leher jenjangnya. Tangan Jaejoong ikut aktif menggenggam helaian halus milik Yunho sambil mendorong kepala itu agar lebih dalam mengerjai isi mulutnya.

Ciuman panas sepasang kekasih itu terus berlangsung hingga beberapa menit dan sukses membuat Jaejoong kehabisan nafas. Walau begitu, doe eyes indahnya semakin menatap sayu namja yang sudah lama ia cintai itu, berharap tubuhnya disentuh lebih intens lagi.

Masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah, bibir Yunho kembali menegcupi tubuh putih Jaejoong. Mulai dari kedua bahu yang ternyata tidak tertutupi sedari tadi. Jari-jari tangannya sibuk melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan langsung dibuangnya sembarangan. Desahan nikmat dari Jaejoong menjadi pengiring kegiatan mereka malam ini bersama lagu Before U Go yang masih diputar berulang-ulang sejak tadi. Malam penuh gairah mereka baru saja kembali dimulai.

Mulut Yunho kini telah berada pada benda ketiga yang sangat ia sukai dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, dada montok Jaejoong. Ketiga? Lalu apa yang pertama dan kedua? Tentu saja hole sempit dan kejantanan mungil milik kekasihnya. Hole merah muda tempat little Yunnienya kembali merasakan surga dan junior mungil dan bersih itu yang selalu mengeluarkan cairan manis yang sangat ia sukai. Jaejoong begitu sering mengkonsumsi pisang dan apel agar spermanya tersebut selalu terasa lezat jika Yunho meminumnya. Dan begitu beruntungnya Yunho mendapat seseorang yang akan dinikahinya suatu saat nanti itu begitu pengertian terhadapnya.

Lidah Yunho kembali keluar menjilati benda kecil merah muda yang sudah tegang di tengah dada besar Jaejoong, menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong jadi merasa kesal karena Yunho tidak segera menghisap nipplenya.

"Aahhh… hisap Yunhh… hisap dengan kuat, jangan dijilat saja, dan gigit juga nippleku, mainkan nippleku, dan- oohhh… Yunniehhh…" belum selesai Jaejoong menyempurnakan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah mengigit nipplenya dengan kuat. Dimainkan gigi dan lidahnya disana sambil sesekali menghisap benda mungil tersebut dengan rakus, seperti memerah sesuatu agar keluar dari nipple itu.

"Aahhh… terus Yunhhh… ini nikmatth."

"Cpk…" Yunho melepas kulumannya dari dada kanan Jaejoong berpindah pada dada satunya saat giginya masih menjepit nipple Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mendesah sakit sekaligus nikmat. Tangan Yunho ikut bermain pada dada yang baru saja ia hisap tadi, memilin nipple itu agar semakin memerah dan tegang. Jaejoong merasa sangat kenikmatan saat dadanya tidak berhenti dimainkan oleh namja yang masih menjadi tempat ia berpangku sekarang. Dadanya semakin dibusungkan ke arah Yunho.

"Oohhh… Yunniehhh… rasanya nikmat sekali." tubuh mungil itu bergerak liar di atas pangkuan Yunho, tidak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang kekasihnya berikan. Sesekali juniornya yang sudah sangat basah karena precum itu menggesek abs seksi Yunho dan pantatnya yang terus ia rasakan ditusuk-tusuk benda keras kekasihnya.

Yunho yang juga tidak tahan segera membaringkan Jaejoong tanpa melepas hisapannya dari dada montok itu. Dilepasnya celananya beserta underware dan poloslah tubuhnya sekarang, sama seperti namja cantik di bawahnya saat ini. Tangannya menjalar menuju selatan tubuh sang kekasih, mencari benda kedua kesukaannya. Tangannya terasa licin saat menyentuh kejantanan mungil itu. Dilepasnya hisapannya dari dada Jaejoong dan menatap benda mungil yang ada dalam genggamannya saat ini, mengkilap dan kemerahan.

"Nae Joongie sudah tidak sabar eoh? Sampai sebanyak ini precum yang keluar." dijilatnya tangan yang berlumur precum tersebut.

"Joongie sudah tidak sabar. Tubuh Joongie juga jadi sangat sensitif karena sudah tidak disentuh Yunnie selama dua bulan."

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu sibuk selama dua bulan ini jadi tidak sempat mengunjungimu." Yunho beralih mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong, menyalurkan permintaan maafnya yang begitu besar.

"Ne, akan Joongie maafkan kalau Yunnie bisa membuat Joongie klimaks dengan cepat."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan sayang." kembali bibir hati mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang melengkung manis, membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Yunnie harus mengulum little Joongie sampai klimaks."

Segera mulut Yunho melaksanakan perintah si cantik Jaejoong. Hisapan yang awalnya pelan dan lembut berubah menjadi sangat kuat sambil ia gerakkan kepalanya naik turun pada benda keras dalam mulutnya itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah kuat sambil bergerak tidak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan peluh sejak tadi, membuatnya terlihat begitu berkilap diterpa sinar lampu. Yunho semakin kuat menghisap saat kejantanan itu mulai berkedut dalam mulutnya. Jaejoonnya sudah akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Yunniehhh… Joongie- oohhh… Joongiehh sebentar lagi- aahhh… Yunnie, Yunniehhh…" Jaejoong mendesah keras meneriakkan nama calon suaminya tersebut saat cairannya keluar dengan deras dalam mulut Yunho. Segera ditelannya cairan manis yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya itu sambil sesekali masih menghisap-hisap sisa cairan yang masih Jaejoong keluarkan. Setelah dirasanya Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan spermanya lagi, Yunho melepas kulumannya, menuju bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka, mengais oksigen disekitarnya karena klimaksnya barusan.

Bibir hati itu kembali bertemu dengan cherry lips milik Jaejoong. Ciuman lembut diberikan Yunho pada kekasihnya yang kembali menatapnya sayu dan menggoda. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengelus pipi sang kekasih, mengelusnya dengan lembut, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya Yunhonya itu. Ya, Yunhonya, hanya miliknya, milik Jung Jaejoong yang akan segera menikah dengan Jung Yunho suatu saat nanti. Kembali senyum manis ia berikan pada namja di atasnya itu.

"Manis Yun?"

"Sangat manis sayang, semanis senyumanmu saat ini." kembali dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong yang melengkung lucu itu, membuatnya ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Apa Yunnie suka? Yunnie mau merasakannya lagi?"

"Tentu aku sangat suka sayang, membuatku selalu ketagihan karena terus ingin menelannya. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang agar mendapat cairan manismu lagi hum?" bibir Yunho terus mengecupi bagian wajah Jaejoong, membuat yang terkena serangan ciuman bertubi-tubi itu tertawa geli juga bahagia.

"Hihihi. Yunnie sekarang hanya perlu memasuki hole Joongie sambil menciumi tubuh Joongie. Ne, Yunnie mau kan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak jika permintaanmu seperti itu sayang. Berapa kalipun kau mau akan aku turuti, dan tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya."

"Yunnie mesum, kalau Joongie tidak menyuruh kenapa dilakukan juga." cherry lips itu mengerucut dengan ekspresi yang terlihat cemberut, membuat wajah cantik itu malah terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Yunnie mesum? Memangnya Joongie tidak mesum juga? Tanpa Yunnie pinta Joongie malah menyuruh little Yunnie agar memasuki hole Joongie, bahkan Joongie menggoda Yunnie tadi. Jadi siapa yang paling mesum di sini?" seringai menyebalkan terbentuk pada bibir hati itu saat berhasil menggoda kekasihnya. Jaejoong lagi-lagi cemberut dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, malu rasanya jika dikatai mesum seperti itu.

"Kan sudah Joongie bilang Joongie cuman mau praktek dancenya Yunnie, bukannya menggoda, jadi tetap Yunnie yang paling mesum dan Joongie tidak mesum." Jaejoong menatap kesal pada namja beruang di atasnya itu karena sedari tadi terus saja seringai menyebalkan yang ia dapatkan. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Yunho melihat Jaejoong makin kesal saja dibuatnya. Cepat-cepat ia kecup kedua pipi merah Jaejoong yang menggembung itu kemudian beralih pada bibir cherry kesukaannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, Yunnie yang mesum dan Joongie tidak. Sudah jangan cemberut lagi, nanti cantiknya hilang. Joongie harus tersenyum manis jika mau hole Joongie Yunnie masuki." dengan cepat bibir merah itu kembali tersenyum manis dan lucu, membuat Yunho juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kita lanjutkan sekarang?"

"Ne Yunnie."

Kembali bibir sepasang kekasih dengan jenis kelamin yang sama itu bertemu dengan panas. Menjilat, melilit lidah lawan dan saling memagut. Hingga napas yang begitu dibutuhkan mulai menipis dan mereka berdua melepas tautan tersebut.

Kepala Yunho turun ke arah bawah tubuh indah kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua paha Jaejoong dan melebarkannya. Bibirnya menuju ke arah hole pink yang terlihat berkedut di antara pantat rata kekasihnya. Dijilatnya sebentar bibir bawahnya sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, lubang itu terlihat begitu menggoda di hadapannya, berwarna merah muda dan terus berkedut, seperti ingin cepat-cepat untuk disentuh. Belum lagi diameternya yang terlihat kecil itu, terlihat begitu sempit. Membayangkan miliknya berada dalam situ saja membuat kejantanannya saat ini semakin mengeras, apalagi jika sudah berada di dalam sana. Sungguh surga dunia sudah berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yunnie~ kenapa diam saja? Ayo jilati hole Joongie, Joongie sudah- aahhh… Yunnhhh…" tanpa menunggu kalimat Jaejoong selesai, Yunho segera menjilati permukaan hole tersebut, membuat Jaejoong kaget dan langsung mendesah. Lidahnya berusaha menerobos lubang sempit tersebut. Erangan pelan terdengar dari mulut Yunho saat lidahnya terasa terjepit dengan kuat di dalam sana. Dan saat semakin dalam lidahnya masuk, remasan-remasan kuat otot-otot hole tersebut kembali membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Lidahnya segera dikeluarkan saat lubang yang ia jamah tadi sudah benar-benar basah, lagipula ia juga sudah tidak tahan ingin segera merasakan tempat kesukaannya itu. Kejantanannya sendiri saat ini sudah mengeluarkan precum yang cukup banyak, mengotori sprei hijau tempat mereka bercinta saat ini. Mata musangnya menatap mata doe milik Jaejoong yang terlihat sayu saat ini. Nafsu mereka sudah sama-sama di puncak sekarang.

"Aku masukkan sekarang ne?" tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Kecupan singkat dilayangkan Yunho pada bibir merah di bawahnya, meminta izin sang kekasih sebelum tubuh mereka kembali bersatu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Yunnienya tadi.

"Lampiaskan sakitmu pada punggung dan bahuku. Bilanglah berhenti jika kau tidak kuat dengan sakitnya nanti. Arra?"

"Arraseo. Joongie bisa menahannya kok."

Yunho mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole sempit yang sudah berlumur salivanya itu. Didorongnya perlahan kejantanannya, berusaha tidak menyakiti makhluk indah di bawahnya saat ini. Ringisan pelan terdengar jelas dari bibir Jaejoong karena telinga namja tampan itu tepat berada di sebelahnya. Yunho terus menekan kejantanannya semakin dalam hingga saat ini berhasil masuk semua. Diangkatnya tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat yang sangat merah menahan rasa sakit. Matanya pun menutup rapat, menyembunyikan air mata yang berusaha ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Buka matamu sayang." kecupan sayang dilayangkan Yunho pada kedua mata indah itu. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum tampan kekasihnya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak ingin membuat Yunhonya khawatir, dielusnya wajah tampan tersebut sambil memberikannya senyum yang sangat cantik, membalas perasaan khawatir Yunho dengan menunjukkan jika ia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Kau begitu cantik sayang. Tidak hanya wajah dan tubuhmu, tapi juga semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." kembali kecupan sayang diberikan Yunho pada kening kekasihnya. Rasanya ia begitu bahagia saat ini.

"Gomawo Yunnie-ya, Joongie juga sangat mencintai Yunnie."

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Ne, bergeraklah."

Mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang dimasukinya, Yunho mulai bergerak dengan lembut. Bibir mereka kembali berpagutan dengan panas. Ringisan sakit masih terdengar disela-sela kegiatan mereka. Gerakan pelan awal tadi mulai berubah menjadi hentakan-hentakan kuat. Desahan nikmat lepas begitu saja saat titik terdalam tubuhnya berkali-kali menjadi sasaran Yunho. Tubuhnya ikut menghentak mengiringi gerakan brutal Yunho saat ini. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya sudah penuh dengan warna merah terang karena sedari tadi Yunho terus mengecupi bahkan menyesap kulit tubuhnya dengan kuat. Desahan dan erangan nikmat terus menjadi pengiring kegiatan mereka, dan jangan lupakan lagu yang Jaejoong putar tadi masih terus terdengar tanpa henti.

"Aaahh…aahhh…Yunnie, terushhh… lebih dalam lagihhh…"

"Akhh Boo, kau terlalu sempit."

"Haahhh… Yunnie, Joongie tidak kuat lagi, Joongie aahhh… Joongie mau keluar."

"Bersama sayang, aku juga. Ukkhhh…"

"Oohhh… Yunnie, Joongie keluar aahhh… Yunniehh… Yunniehhhh…"

"Akhh… Joongiehh…."

Hentakan kuat yang terakhir membawa mereka mencapai klimaks masing-masing. Sepasang kekasih itu saling menyebut nama pasangan mereka di saat puncak kenikmatan itu telah berhasil digapai. Tubuh besar Yunho terbaring lemas di atas tubuh kecil tempat ia mengeluarkan spermanya tadi. Nafas mereka saling memburu. Tidak bercinta selama dua bulan rupanya cukup membuat sepasang manusia ini kewalahan saat mencapai klimaks.

Yunho beringsut ke samping, saat sebelumnya mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang hangat Jaejoong. Dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong yang memerah dari arah samping, sedangkan namja yang mendapat kecupan tersebut masih dengan setia mencari-cari oksigen agar segera memenuhi paru-parunya kembali. Merasakan pipinya mendapat sentuhan membuat Jaejoong menoleh, kembali senyum lembut yang Jaejoong dapatkan. Tubuhnya ikut berbaring miring menghadap sang kekasih.

"Yunnie, rasanya nikmat sekali setelah dua bulan tidak melakukannya. Apa Yunnie juga menikmatinya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak menikmatinya jika aku juga ikut mendesah sayang."

"Yunnie~ apa Yunnie capek?" panggilan manja kepada kekasihnya kembali dilayangkan namja cantik itu sambil beringsut masuk dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam dada bidang itu, dan dengan nakalnya hidung mancungnya ia gesekkan di sana, sengaja menggoda Yunnienya kembali.

"Iya, Yunnie sangat capek. Yunnie mau tidur saja sekarang."

"Yaahh, kenapa mau tidur sekarang, jangan dong, Joongie saja belum ngantuk." dengan cepat kepala yang tadinya bersembunyi itu mendongak ke atas, menatap sebal kekasihnya yang berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau Yunnienya tidur sekarang. Akhirnya jari telunjuknya ia tusuk-tusukkan ke pipi namja yang masih memeluknya itu berkali-kali.

"Yunnie bangun, masa Joongie ditinggal tidur sih." tidak ada respon dari Yunho. Mendapati usahanya gagal, tusukkan jarinya tadi berubah jadi cubitan pada pipi itu.

"Yunnie ayo bangun, temani Joongie, Joongie belum ngantuk." masih tidak ada respon. Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa mendengar nada sebal kekasihnya, begitu menggemaskan di telinganya.

"Huh. Ya sudah kalau Yunnie mau tidur. Karena hanya satu ronde jadi Yunnie tidak boleh meminta rekamannya nanti." lagi-lagi tidak ada respon. Jaejoong makin kesal dibuatnya. Sebenarnya alasannya membangunkan Yunnienya bukan karena ia ingin ditemani saja karena ia belum ngantuk, tapi ia ingin meminta lagi kegiatan yang barusan mereka lakukan. Nafsunya tidak bisa terkontrol memang.

"Yunnie menyebalkan. Joongie kan mau lagi Yunnie… ayo bangun, Joongie mau lagi." diguncangnya tubuh Yunho dengan kuat. Mendengar Jaejoong meminta ingin lagi, seringai mesumnya kembali terkembang walau itu hanya dalam hati. Dibukanya sedikit matanya, menatap Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi cemberut menatapnya.

"Hum? Joongie mau lagi?"

"I-iya, Joongie mau lagi." Jaejoong malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Kembali dilesakkannya kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Yunho, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah mulai mewarnai pipi putihnya.

"Memangnya mau apa?"

"I-itu, mau yang seperti tadi."

"Seperti tadi? Memangnya tadi kita melakukan apa?"

"Iisshh Yunnie jangan pura-pura tidak tau."

"Yunnie tidak akan melakukannya jika Yunnie tidak tahu maksud Joongie apa sayang."

"I-itu Yun, yang itu…" suara Jaejoong semakin memelan. Ia sangat malu mengatakan keinginannya saat ini.

"Hum? Katakan dengan jelas, Yunnie tidak dengar."

"I-itu, Jo-Joongie mau little Yunnie masuk ke hole Joongie lagi."

"Aigo, nae Jaejoongie ingin lagi? Mesumnya~" Yunho semakin menggoda kekasihnya itu. Sungguh menyenangkan mendengar suara gugup Jaejoong dan rona merah yang pasti sekarang sudah mewarnai kedua pipi putihnya.

"Tidak, Joongie tidak mesum. Tadi kan Joongie sudah bilang Joongie tidak mesum dan Yunnie yang mesum. Joongie cuman mau mengambil bayaran Joongie untuk video yang nanti Yunnie minta. Jadi Yunnie harus membayarnya sekarang." alibi kembali dikeluarkannya saat Yunho mengatainya mesum. Ia tidak mesum kok, kan hanya ingin lagi saja.

"Dasar, ada saja alasanmu. Baiklah, dua ronde ne? Mau doggy style dulu atau uke on top?"

"Eummm… yang kedua saja. Joongie pasti kelelahan diakhir nanti."

"Baiklah. Sekarang lakukan tugasmu sayang. Cari kepuasanmu sendiri." tubuh kecil Jaejoong kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Yunho, duduk di atas perut beruang tampan itu. Ciuman panas kembali menjadi awal kegiatan panas mereka yang kedua. Desahan dan erangan tidak luput menjadi pelengkap disetiap detik cinta dan nafsu yang saling mereka bagi. Hingga tubuh keduanya tidak mampu lagi saling menukar kenikmatan, barulah suasana kamar itu sepi kembali, yang terdengar hanya igauan yang berasal dari cherry lips milik Jaejoong. Hingga pagi menjelang, tubuh mereka tetap bersatu dan saling berpelukan, saling membagi kehangatan dari kontak fisik sederhana itu. Entah harus menunggu berapa hari, minggu atau bulan lagi untuk mereka kembali menyatu seperti malam ini.

~####~

Pagi terasa begitu cepat saat doe eyes itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan bola mata bening yang selalu dikagumi siapa pun, termasuk namja yang memeluknya saat ini. Jaejoong terbangun duluan saat berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam matanya, karena posisinya saat ini yang menghadap ke arah jendela. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang masih tertidur dengan pulas itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kelakuannya semalam yang terus-terusan meminta lebih pada Yunho, tanpa mengingat tubuhnya yang sebenarnya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Yunnie~" panggilan manja kembali terdengar. Pipi dihadapannya lagi-lagi ditusuk-tusuknya dengan jari telunjuk. Sepertinya kegiatan ini mulai menjadi hobinya sekarang."

"Yunnie, sudah pagi, ayo bangun."

"Enghhh, Joongie, kau sudah bangun? Tidurlah lagi, aku masih mengantuk." Yunho kembali memejamkan matanya yang sempat terbuka sedikit tadi. Pelukannya semakin mengerat pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong, membuat tubuh itu semakin tenggelam dalam tubuh besarnya.

"Tidak mau, Joongie tidak mengantuk lagi. Ayo Yun bangun." diguncangnya tubuh kekasihnya dengan kuat agar segera bangun.

"Aahh, baiklah baiklah aku sudah bangun sekarang. Berhenti mengguncang tubuhku Boo."

"Hihihi. Yunnie~ eummm…"

"Kenapa hum? Mau Yunnie masuki lagi holenya?"

"Ehehe, Yunnie kok tau sih." cengiran polos bertengger di bibir Jaejoong saat kekasihnya itu ternyata tau apa yang ia inginkan tadi.

"Mwo? Kau ingin lagi?" Yunho jadi cengo seketika. Hei, kenapa kekasihnya yang biasanya ngomel-ngomel karena tingkah mesumnya itu sekarang yang malah bersifat mesum? Bukannya Yunho tidak suka sih, ia sangat suka malahan, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya jadi sangat heran.

"I-iya mau lagi. Yunnie mau kan memasukkan little Yunnie ke dalam sini lagi?" tangan Jaejoong dengan tidak terduga menarik tangan Yunho menuju pantatnya. Ah bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya adalah lubang yang tersembunyi di antara kedua bongkahan kenyal itu. Desahan pelan berhasil keluar saat satu jari Yunho menggesek permukaan holenya. Tubuhnya menggeliat dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Tuh kan, sudah Yunnie bilang Joongie itu mesum, masih mau mengelak lagi eoh?"

"Tidak, sudah Joongie bilang Joongie tidak mesum kok. Ya sudah kalau Yunnie tidak mau ya tidak usah saja." Jaejoong berusaha beranjak dari pelukan Yunho. Langkahnya sengaja dihentak-hentakkan saat menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya berusaha menggertak Yunho agar kekasihnya itu mau menuruti keinginannya. Namun yang ia pikirkan tadi ternyata salah besar. Yunho tidak menghalanginya saat melepas pelukannya hingga ia pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong terdiam bersandar di balik pintu. Sungguh ia menginginkan lagi sentuhan Yunho. Ia sendiri heran karena libidonya yang terus naik saat melakukan kontak fisik sedikit saja dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah shower, menyalakan benda tersebut dan tubuhnya yang penuh sperma hasil kegiatan mereka semalam itu mulai tersiram air dengan merata. Disaat tangannya akan mengambil sabun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang menurutnya brilian muncul memenuhi otaknya. Segera ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi tanpa perlu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Yunho yang saat itu sedang terduduk santai di atas tempat tidur kaget melihat Jaejoong yang keluar tanpa handuk, apalagi tubuhnya yang masih basah. Jaejoong segera menarik tangan kekar namja itu.

"Kajja Yunnie, mandikan Joongie, Joongie butuh bantuan Yunnie."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut kekasihnya, Yunho jadi mengerti. Ini pasti akal-akalan Jaejoong agar ia mau menyentuhnya lagi. Yah sudahlah, nikmati saja apa yang sebentar lagi yang akan ia dapat. Dan dipagi hari yang cerah itu pun kembali suara desahan bersahutan dari arah kamar mandi apartemen mewah milik Jung Jaejoong.

~END~

Huwaahh lagi-lagi rate M xD #plakk betapa mesumnya diriku u,u

Ekhem, emakku yang cantik jelita tiada tara, yang bening dan sangat menggoda, mianhae membuatmu over mesum disini, ini demi kebahagiaan bebehku yang tampan itu :3

Yosshh, sebenarnya ini ff udah lama nangkring di folder, baru setengah jadi tapi udah kehilangan ide u,u tapi untungnya semangat jiwa mesumku bangkit hari ini dan akhirnya selesailah ff ini. Ne, jadi silahkan dinikmati ff rate M terakhir sebelum bulan puasa ini. Semoga memuaskan readerdeul semua. Gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan membacanya dan yang sudah memenuhi kotak review untuk ff ini, jeongmal gomawo #bow

Akhir kata, sampai berjumpa di ff ku lainnya. Ppai~ ppai~~ 'o')/


End file.
